


darling

by augustseventh



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Smut, bored minhyun, boss!minhyun, daniel is mentioned, it gets fluffier at the end ig, possesive nyeon, secretary!jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustseventh/pseuds/augustseventh
Summary: minhyun is bored.





	darling

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed  
> it sucks (literally)

“secretary kim.”

 

jaehwan elicited a small, surprised gasp at the sudden deep voice coming from his telephone. the green light was irregularly blinking which meant someone was talking to him.

 

“jaehwan.”

 

his head remains slightly tilted down when he uses only his eyes to look towards the thin glass window pane that displayed the inside of his boss' office, specifically giving a full view of his desk, where he sees his boss staring back at him.

 

jaehwan gulps, immediately looking down feeling a faint blush rising to his cheeks. his hands creep towards the phone slowly, pressing a button so he could speak.

 

“yes, mr. hwang?”

 

jaehwan watched the green light blinking accustomed to the sound of his boss' breaths. he looked up at him once more through the glass and the more he became fidgety when he noticed that his boss' gaze is still on him.

 

a foxy smirk tugged at minhyun's lips. his hand hovered over the telephone and he presses a button. his lips start to move and his voice comes out of jaehwan's phone at it's usual deep pitch, a little husky.

 

“come over, please. thank you.”

 

jaehwan takes a deep breath and nods, saying a soft “yes, sir.” before shakily getting up from his chair. he straightens the creases on his suit before entering the modern blue doors that lead to mr. hwang's office.

 

the secretary walks with ease towards minhyun's desk, trying his best to conceal his heart that beat faster and faster at every step he took. he felt his palms starting to sweat when he fidgeted his thumb and index finger together out of his timidness.

 

“you called, mr. hwang?”

 

jaehwan had his hands behind his back, fingers entangling with each other. he stood straight with his chin up, hopefully displaying to minhyun that he was calm yet confident.

 

minhyun still sat in his chair, slightly in a diagonal position. he leaned back against the backrest, shifting all his weight on the left side of his chair with his left hand supporting his head. he had the tip of his thumb in between his teeth while his eyes roamed jaehwan from top to bottom.

 

jaehwan just stood there in silence. as much as he wanted to tell his boss that he was wasting his time and still had loads more things to do, he needed this job more than ever. so as a form of respect to the vice president, he remained to keep his mouth shut, waiting for a response.

 

minhyun continued to stare very intently at his secretary. it was as if he was studying each and every part of jaehwan, memorizing it in his mind. minhyun wet his lips once jaehwan noticed he peeled his eyes off of him. the boss sits up straight and smoothly rolls towards his table, looking up at jaehwan.

 

“i've been having quite a boring day today, jaehwan.” minhyun said with a spiritless tone, completing the act with a sigh.

 

jaehwan knew this look, and this tone. he's been working with minhyun for almost four years and he's memorized most of his antics already. although, half of it was true, minhyun was bored. he didn't have anything to do because he gave all the work to jaehwan, sadly.

 

“would you want me to schedule something for you to do, mr. hwang?”

 

minhyun's eyes are focused on jaehwan's again, “how about clear my 3:00-4:30pm meeting.” it came out more of a command than a question.

 

“oh,” jaehwan narrowed his brows. “i don't mean to pry on your business, mr. hwang, but isn't that meeting sort of important for gaining the opportunity to work with a potential supplier?”

 

minhyun rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair with a huff of irritation. “reschedule it then. as much as i am bored, i don't feel like doing meetings right now.”

 

“alright, sir.” jaehwan pulled out his phone and did a little tapping to fulfill the boss' orders. once announced in their office groupchat (without minhyun), it caused an erupt of all-caps screams and mad emojis, making jaehwan crack a small smile, telling his colleagues to calm down.

 

“what's so funny?”

 

jaehwan blinked before averting his attention to minhyun with a shy smile. “ah, nothing, mr. hwang. my apologies.”

 

he locked his phone and tucked it back into his right pocket. he positioned his hands behind his back again, biting the insides of his cheeks while waiting for minhyun to give him more orders or to dismiss him.

 

minhyun hums, eyebrows narrowed for no apparent reason. he took a breath and abruptly stood up, making the chair roll back a little. jaehwan was once again reminded of how tall and fit his boss was, he tried his best to keep his focus on minhyun's eyes only.

 

jaehwan watched the boss walk around the table to where he was standing. the secretary took a few steps back as minhyun positioned himself in front of him, leaning against the edge of the table, almost sitting on it. he looked at jaehwan with a micheivous glint in his eyes, something jaehwan couldn't— or rather, tried not to, dechiper.

 

jaehwan cleared his throat, calming himself from the tension that he remembered wasn't here when he entered the room in the first place.

 

“mr. hwang, your schedule is free for two hours starting now. what would you like to do?”

 

minhyun just continued to stare at him in silence. jaehwan watches his boss' pupils roam around specific parts of his (still clothed) body, making the younger shudder slightly. the way minhyun licked his lips, almost hungrily, could've made jaehwan melt in his spot.

 

now jaehwan knows what minhyun wanted to do for his 3:00-4:30 schedule...

 

he was looking right at it.

 

the vice president smirks when he notices in jaehwan's eyes that hint of realization he didn't notice he was waiting for. minhyun knows jaehwan knows what's about to happen next, and as funny as it seems, his secretary doesn't show any hint of disliking the idea.

 

jaehwan saw this coming. i mean, it wasn't the first time minhyun has called him to his office because he was ‘bored’. they've done this multiple times but he couldn't help but get flustered and nervous every time as if it was only the first.

 

minhyun held out his hand invitingly. he had this look on his face that jaehwan knew that once he took hold of his hand, there was no turning back. it was as if it were the confirmation minhyun needed to continue.

 

jaehwan stared at it, the open hand with delicate fingers that he knew would be one of the things that would do wonders to his body later on. just imagining them caused a spark of electricity jolt through his veins, exciting him and at the same time making him nervous.

 

he gulped, slowly lifting his hand and slipping it into minhyun's warm hold. his eyes avert to minhyun's and he doesn't fail to catch his small smirk and playful stare.

 

after getting the consent he was anticipating, minhyun abruptly pulls jaehwan towards him, spinning them around in a swift move and making him sit on the table. minhyun leaned his left arm on the table for support.

 

jaehwan makes a small surprised sound at what just happened. his eyes never left minhyun's, swallowing hard when he notices the change of glint in minhyun's eyes. it was filled with lust, want, desire— all for jaehwan. the younger couldn't help the red that spread across his cheeks.

 

minhyun rested his right hand on jaehwan's thigh when he dives in for his neck, sucking on the white, supple skin he firsts lands on. the younger weakened at the feeling, tilting his head to feel more of minhyun's mouth on his neck.

 

his breath becomes strongee and heavier when he feels minhyun's hand crawling up his torso to unbutton half of his polo, just enough to slip his hand into his chest.

 

minhyun's fingers brush against jaehwan's nipples, eliciting a small whimper from the secretary. the elder smirks as he held the little bud in between his fingers, rubbing it and creating some sort of friction that caused jaehwan to arch his back abruptly.

 

“sensitive.”

 

jaehwan just lets out another whine because before he can even form words, minhyun's hand transfers to the other nipple, doing the same thing he did on the other.

 

as much as jaehwan wanted to keep his hands to himself, he couldn't help the his hand that crept up to minhyun's nape, entangling his fingers into his boss' raven locks, tugging at them slightly.

 

jaehwan felt minhyun smile against his neck, sucking harshly on the spot he was on, hearing a soft moan from the younger. minhyun continued to decorate jaehwan's neck purple until he was satisfied. while, jaehwan continued to whimper and whine from the ministrations minhyun did to him.

 

“look at me, jaehwan.”

 

minhyun pulled away from jaehwan's neck, making little space for the younger to move his head and do as he was told. once their eyes were locked together, a faint blush appeared on jaehwan's face. he felt so small, so desperate, so submissive... but that was exactly how he wanted to feel right now.

 

minhyun licked his lips, while his hand moved from jaehwan's nipples to unbuckling his belt, eyes still on jaehwan's face to watch his reactions.

 

although, he narrowed his brows, quite irritated when jaehwan kept moving his head to look at minhyun then to his pants, it made the elder growl lowly.

 

“i said, look at me.” minhyun ordered, causing jaehwan to snap his head back to minhyun's glare.

 

once the belt was unlocked, minhyun pulled it out in one go. it kind of hurt jaehwan in the process, but he didn't mind it all. he was too focused on the hand that now unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. minhyun pulled them down harshly, causing them to pool at his ankles.

 

jaehwan didn't move his head but his eyes were looking down, wanting to see what minhyun would do next.

 

“jaehwan.” minhyun reminded, catching the attention of jaehwan again. “just look at me.”

 

minhyun's hand slips into the waistband of his boxers, then fully entering into it. he watched jaehwan gasp, eyes fluttering when he nears, what minhyun noticed, was his semi-hard dick.

 

“that's it.” minhyun grabbed it gently, making jaehwan whine. he smirks. “just keep looking at me.”

 

minhyun frees jaehwan from his boxers making him shudder when the cold breeze meets the heat of his dick. trying his best not to look anywhere else but at minhyun, jaehwan whimpers loudly when minhyun wraps his hand around his dick, tighter and tighter by the second.

 

when minhyun starts to move, jaehwan has lost it. he moans with his eyes shut, tugging minhyun's hair tighter. the act slightly shocked minhyun, but he continued because he knew he was doing a good job.

 

“jaehwan, darling.”

 

jaehwan slowly opened his eyes once again to look at minhyun, staying silent until minhyun teasingly brushed the tip with his thumb, making jaehwan whimper loudly.

 

one thing jaehwan didn't like about minhyun was that he was such a tease, especially when it came to be something sexual. he loved watching jaehwan suffer for a while before actually giving him what he wanted.

 

like for instance, right now. jaehwan has noticed minhyun slowering the pace, causing his moans to turn into loud whines. jaehwan's face became a little more agitated and minhyun smirked, obviously gaining what he wanted to see.

 

“nghh— minhyun...” jaehwan whined, opening his eyes and pleadingly look at it. “minhyun please...”

 

minhyun chuckled lowly. “please what, darling?”

 

jaehwan pouted and whined a little louder, adding up to his desperateness for minhyun to move faster. now he found himself feel a little shy to say what he wanted, especially with minhyun staring at him like that.

 

“do you want me to move faster?” minhyun asked so seductively, recieving a desperate whimper and nod from the younger.

 

“like this?” minhyun started to pump jaehwan's dick faster, and faster, and faster.

 

jaehwan felt his legs shake and the toes in his shoes curl slightly. he couldn't help the moans that involuntarily just escaped from his mouth, despite biting his bottom lip so hard to keep them from spilling.

 

minhyun leaned into jaehwan's ears, still maintaining the fast pace. “you like this don't you? this fast?” he whispers. jaehwan nods quickly, moaning after that.

 

“i bet you're waiting for the moment you cum into my hand, but i won't stop until you spill everything.“ minhyun pauses, hearing jaehwan's whines. “then you watch me lick it off my fingers and when i drag my tongue against yours you'll taste your sweet, sweet flavor.”

 

jaehwan whines louder as he tugged unto minhyun's hair stronger. his mind goes fuzzy when he feels minhyun's lips licking a stripe behind his earlobe, which was his sensitive spot.

 

the ministrations were too much at that moment. minhyun pumping his dick faster and faster by the second, while his lips sucked and licked his earlobe. what made it worse was that he really imagined the words minhyun whispered to him.

 

he let his imagination run as wild as it can while minhyun jerked him off to his desired pace. in his mind, he saw all the possibilities of what minhyun could do to him just right after this one little foreplay. he whimpered at imagining how loud his moans could possibly be, blushing when he opens his eyes to see minhyun smirking at him.

 

he leaned in closer. “i'll give you what you want. don't worry, darling.”

 

jaehwan felt minhyun's breath heave unto his slightly parted lips. their faces were so close to the point their noses bumped each other occasionally. other than moaning, he's been staring from minhyun's steady eyes to his lips once in a while. minhyun notices, oblivious to the fact that he was already dangerously moving closer.

 

minhyun could see how hard jaehwan was fighting the urge to just slot his lips into his. he loved how jaehwan always waited for his consent before doing something, how jaehwan always let minhyun decide for him.

 

minhyun softly pecked the side of jaehwan's lips, hearing the younger's surprised sharp intake of breath.

 

“you can kiss me, darling. i was never stopping you.”

 

at that, jaehwan chased minhyun's lips, moaning once he feels the warmth of minhyun's mouth on his own. his hands slowly snaked down unto both sides of minhyun's face, squeezing it lightly as he delicately moves his lips with the same rhythm as the other.

 

minhyun continues to tug on jaehwan's dick, faster and faster until he feels it twitch. no doubts, he knew jaehwan felt it too. the younger pulls away his mouth to take a deep breath and moan when he sees stars in his sight, leaning his forehead against minhyun's and closes his eyes shut once he feels his high nearing.

 

“ah! —ah, m-minhyun...”

 

minhyun smirks. he continues to jerk jaehwan off until he reaches his edge. he kisses jaehwan's cheeks while indulging the sweet sound of his whimper and whines. he glances at jaehwan, the agitated look makes him stop his movements.

 

jaehwan opens his eyes to look at him, shocked, whining and slowly thrusting into minhyun's hand, desperate for release. minhyun's free hand, tells jaehwan to stop thrusting through holding his thigh in place. it makes jaehwan whine more.

 

“darling, i told you, i will give you what you want...”

 

minhyun let go of jaehwan's angry throbbing dick, slick at the tip with pre-come.

 

“just not now.”

 

minhyun shoots him a taunting look, smirk still present. the younger watches his boss walk around the table, back to his previous position behind the desk.

 

“besides, we still have an hour and a half.”

 

jaehwan says nothing and does nothing no matter how close he is to his high. if he did otherwise, he would have hell to suffer in that next hour and a half. he takes a few deep breaths while waiting for minhyun's next instructions, pushing away the urge to just finish the job himself.

 

“lie down, jaehwan.”

 

without thinking twice, jaehwan turned around on the desk, almost desperately, and used his legs to scoot towards his boss. their eyes were still on each other as jaehwan slowly lied down on the table.

 

the elder was on his chair, waiting patiently for jaehwan at the end of the table. his eyes moved down south from jaehwan's flushed face to his dick, then somewhere dangerously lower than that.

 

jaehwan notices and flushes more, slowly trying close his legs to stop from his ass being exposed to minhyun. it's funny, he didn't have to bother especially with how close minhyun's face is to his ass.

 

“keep them spread.” hands forcefully held jaehwan's legs, folding them up the table and spreading them.

 

jaehwan whined inwardly, his hands replacing minhyun's to spread them wide open. his breath hitches when he feels minhyun's warm breath fanning on his dick. he shivers when minhyun gives it a little kiss, as if an apology for edging him, but it only made him feel a little worse.

 

minhyun kisses the inside of jaehwan's beautiful thighs, lower and lower until jaehwan jerks a little when minhyun kisses the rim of his hole. they make eye contact for a split second, and jaehwan never failed to notice the hungry, devious look minhyun showed through his smirk.

 

lifting jaehwan's dick up to get better access, minhyun teasingly starts to kiss around the rim of jaehwan's hole. he circles his tongue around it, making jaehwan's whines turn into loud whimpers. 

 

“m-minhyun...”

 

“yes, darling?”

 

jaehwan's mumbling. he's confused whether he should or should not tell minhyun to stop teasing him already.

 

“what was it, darling? speak properly or else i wouldn't be able to understand you.”

 

“minhyun, m-my hole...” a blush immediately rose to jaehwan's cheeks.

 

minhyun hums in a questioning tone. “what about it, darling?”

 

jaehwan whines, obviously minhyun was teasing him. he sneakily tried to move his ass towards minhyun's face, specifically his lips, desperate.

 

“minhyun... stop t-teasing...”

 

seeing how desperate jaehwan was getting, minhyun chuckled. he rolled his chair a little more towards the desk, gripping his hands unto both of jaehwan's thighs.

 

“watch me, jaehwan.”

 

the younger looks ahead, swallowing when he sees half of minhyun's face buried in between his legs. although, his eyes looked straight at jaehwan, devilishly.

 

“you're so beautiful.”

 

at that, jaehwan gasps harshly, feeling a tongue proding to his insides. he spread his hands to the side, gripping anything and unfortunately there's nothing to grip.

 

“you can hold my hair, jaehwan.”

 

hesitant, but desperate, jaehwan's fingers entangle theirselves into minhyun's hair again, tugging tightly when minhyun starts to insert his tongue in jaehwan's hole.

 

the room starts to come alive again once jaehwan starts to moan loudly. the elder hums a sigh of content at the sounds. he continues pushing his tongue in and out of jaehwan, then staying in for a while to lick his insides.

 

jaehwan failed to keep the eye contact, throwing his head back and releasing a silent scream. his eyes close shut and his back arches to the tongue technology minhyun's doing to him.

 

minhyun releases to breathe, feeling jaehwan shiver when he feels him pant against his now sensitive hole.

 

“you're so delicious, darling.”

 

minhyun licks a stripe on jaehwan's hole. jaehwan whimpers at that, regaining the eye contact that has been lost moments ago.

 

“i could do this all day.”

 

another lick. another moan.

 

“hmmm... minhyun...”

 

“yes, darling?”

 

jaehwan took deep breaths. “don't stop...”

 

minhyun chuckles. “impatient?”

 

“very.”

 

“that's how it should be.”

 

minhyun licks harder this time, grazing his teeth against the hole, almost literally eating jaehwan out. the younger,

moans as he tugs at minhyun's hair, arches his back at the sensation. he absolutely loved minhyun's skills, especially at this.

 

without noticing, jaehwan starts to become hard again. every suck, lick and thrust of minhyun's tongue caused him to feel his high coming up. for a second he glanced at minhyun who was busy with his naughty doing, knowing that he'd have pain to endure again. minhyun would be too nice if he were allow jaehwan to come already.

 

a few more of the magic of minhyun's tongue, he feels his dick twitch, minhyun feeling it too. minhyun's eyes open to look at the hard dick in front of him, smirking when he sees the tip spurting drips of pre-come from the tip. minhyun continues his job, more harshly and rougher now, preparing to edge jaehwan again.

 

“ah! minhyun please!” jaehwan moaned, almost screamed.

 

the elder didn't respond, only thrusting his tongue faster and faster, sucking his hole harsher. the tip of his tongue circles around the rim when he notices jaehwan shaking, dick almost ready to explode.

 

“don't you dare.” minhyun said threateningly as he pulled away, watching jaehwan's agitated state.

 

jaehwan tried his best to stay still, knowing a little more movements that might accidentally arouse him would cause him to come. he was shaking noticeably, biting his bottom lip, muffling the moans to calm him down. he gripped minhyun's hair tightly, focusing on anything else except the urge to release.

 

“good boy.” minhyun gave his thigh a little peck after jaehwan seemed to calm down, his dick slowly sagging but it was still visibly semi-hard.

 

minhyun held out a hand to help jaehwan sit up straight. jaehwan reached out for it after a few more seconds of getting rid of the irritating feeling of being so close to his release. he wanted to get mad at minhyun, wanted to edge him as well, but he forgets all those thoughts of revenge when his face is in front of minhyun's again.

 

“such a good boy, darling.” minhyun kissed jaehwan's cheek, smiling when he feels the increasing warmness of it against his lips. “such a good boy for me.”

 

jaehwan wraps his hands around minhyun's neck again, humming to feel minhyun shower him with butterfly kisses all over his face. when he opens his eyes, minhyun is staring at him again. reflexedly, jaehwan dives for minhyun's lips, crossing his arms to bring him impossibly closer.

 

jaehwan moans when minhyun prods his tongue in betweem his lips, massaging his tongue against his own, feeling the muscle drag up against the walls of his mouth just like what he did with his hole. jaehwan felt minhyun's hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer as well.

 

“i'm not yet done with you.”

 

minhyun says as he pulls away his lips from jaehwan to breathe.

 

jaehwan hums, knowing he can't (and won't) do anything about that. “time check?”

 

minhyun glances at his watch. “one hour.”

 

before minhyun can give jaehwan's next orders, there was a knock at the door that shocked both of them.

 

“minhyun?”

 

the voice called from the outside.

 

the two stare at each other not knowing what to do next. jaehwan looking scared out his wits. minhyun seemed a lot more calmer and that didn't help the younger feel any less of what he was already feeling at all.

 

“ah, what a situation we are in.” minhyun giggles in which he earns a smack on the shoulder from jaehwan.

 

the secretary couldn't believe how he could even make a joke at this moment. jaehwan pushed him aside and fumbled to put his pants on. minhyun stood behind his desk as he watched the younger in amusement. before jaehwan could even raise his pants to his knees, the voice spoke again.

 

“okay, minhyun... whatever your doing in there, i'm coming in.”

 

jaehwan hurriedly ran towards minhyun and shoved him under the desk. the elder was taken aback and almost retorted but he hears the door open and he chooses to stay quiet instead.

 

“minhyun, you won't believe— jaehwan?”

 

now it was jaehwan who stood behind minhyun's desk, pretending to have been cleaning it.

 

“good afternoon, mr. ong.” jaehwan greeted cheerfully, as if he wasn't just moaning and panting hard minutes ago. minhyun rolled his eyes under the table. “mr. hwang isn't here right now.”

 

seongwu shut the door and walked in. “oh?” seongwu raised an eyebrow. “so he really did leave... what about the meeting with ha:neul corps.? and what did i say about calling me mr. ong in private?”

 

“ah, he rescheduled it to be on thursday.” jaehwan smiles. “and sorry, hyung. habit, i guess.”

 

seongwu slowly strode towards the desk, which makes jaehwan freeze in his place. minhyun chuckles under the desk.

 

“where is he now? and how come you aren't with him?”

 

“mr. hwang...” jaehwan fidgeted his fingers behind his back, quickly thinking of a possible answer. “went home early. yeah. he wasn't feeling so well today.”

 

seongwu nods. “i guess that explains why he was so drowsy today.”

 

jaehwan beams at the head of marketing. “yeah, i guess so.”

 

seongwu glances at his watch. “well, since minhyun isn't here and we're practically free now, i'll just tell you my story! not that i wasn't planning to tell you, i just wanted to tell minhyun first because i thought you were busy.”

 

jaehwan felt his soul leave his body for a second at pure shock when seongwu stood in front of the desk. the secretary immediately sat down on minhyun's armchair to hide his hard-on, his legs now touching minhyun. seongwu sits on one of the chairs in front of the desk, setting down his things on the table.

 

“okay, so... you will never guess what daniel did today!”

 

jaehwan shakily places his chin unto his palm, trying his best to listen to seongwu attentively. “oh? what did he do?”

 

seongwu giggles excitedly. “alright, before i tell you the main-main thing, i'll start with what happened this morning... so i was walking into the office and...”

 

jaehwan wanted to listen to his friend ramble about his boyfriend, he really did... if it weren't for sneaky hands running up his legs. his breath hitched once he feels delicate fingers unbuttoning his pants once again, setting his semi-hard dick free.

 

minhyun parted jaehwan's thighs, inserting himself in between. he didn't want to stay under his desk doing nothing while seongwu rambled on and on about whatever he was talking about. like he said earlier, he was bored. and he didn't call jaehwan in here just to feel any more of that.

 

jaehwan's toes curl as he tries his best not to react when he feels minhyun's breath blowing stronger and stronger as he nears his dick. minhyun smirks playfully, he was gonna like this.

 

minhyun starts to give little kitten licks at the tip, his smirk growing wider when jaehwan jerks at the touch. jaehwan smiles and nods enthusiastically at seongwu while chewing his bottom lip, concealing his whimpers.

 

jaehwan sneaked his right hand under the table, locating minhyun's shoulder and giving it a light slap. minhyun tried his best not to chuckle too loudly. he teases jaehwan more by grabbing his hand and inserting his digits into his mouth, running his tongue around the long slender fingers. it was as if he was demonstrating how he would suck his dick later on.

 

jaehwan let out a small squeak, causing seongwu to cut his words.

 

“yah, what was that?” seongwu starts to giggle and jaehwan nervously does too.

 

“ah, that was nothing... hiccups i think.” jaehwan stalls, relieved that seongwu didn't find it suspicious. “go on...”

 

“okay, so as i was saying... daniel bought me this huge bouquet filled with...”

 

jaehwan wriggled his hand out of minhyun's mouth. the elder giggles and kisses it as an apology. he goes back to face jaehwan's dick, giving it one big lick before gripping the base with his fingers and teasingly only inserting the tip into his mouth.

 

jaehwan inhales one big, quiet breath. he looks at seongwu, all eyes but not all ears. his mind was clouded with the image minhyun's pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, bobbing his head to his desired pace and watching him gag when he deepthroats him. his head was starting to hurt from wanting to moan so bad.

 

minhyun started to suck jaehwan properly this time, hoping that he gets to break jaehwan's aura and urge to just throw his head back and moan minhyun's name loudly.

 

“so anyways, jaehwan...”

 

the secretary was caught off guard, shaking off everything he felt right now to listen to seongwu. “y-yeah?”

 

“how are you and minhyun lately? will you both ever get together? like... ugh. the way you both look at each other, seriously... there's like a connection, you know.”

 

jaehwan fixed his posture, clearing his throat as a way to hide the whimpers that escaped with it. “o-oh, me and mr. hwang? nothing... nothing really interesting going on.”

 

minhyun started to suck faster, causing jaehwan to flinch. his hand made his way to minhyun's hair again, tugging on it to slow down.

 

“you sure? nothing happening at all?”

 

minhyun deepthroated jaehwan, humming lowly to let the vibrations at the back of his throat tickle the tip of jaehwan's dick. the younger coughed at that as he held back a moan, practically pulling minhyun's hair.

 

the elder pulled away his mouth to breathe, strings of saliva sticking as he did so. he smiles proudly at the glistening cock, slick with his saliva.

 

jaehwan panted softly, trying not to be too obvious to seongwu. he smiled at him, coughing. “nothing at all.” he assured him.

 

seongwu hummed, but still didn't believe him. yet, he didn't bother to ask any further because he knew jaehwan wouldn't answer any further.

 

“how about you? how are you lately? i realized we haven't chatted in a while.”

 

jaehwan felt minhyun's mouth engulfing his dick once again. he let out a little whine, turning it into a hum as if he was thinking so seongwu didn't question it.

 

“oh... i'm fu— fine! never been better.” jaehwan smiled innocently at seongwu.

 

“how about auntie?”

 

“ah, yeah. totally. she's always been shi— shopping! lately...” jaehwan jerked under the table as minhyun bobbed his head faster.

 

“i see...” seongwu nods. “oh, me and daniel are planning to go drink later, you can tag along if you want.”

 

jaehwan scoffs, immediately swallowing a whimper after that. “n-no way hyung... you both will just leave me at the table while you— fuck! each other in the bathr-room.”

 

seongwu laughs at jaehwan, “no! we would never!” he sarcastically remarks.

 

minhyun feels jaehwan's dick twitch in his hold. his eyes are filled with mischievousness as he continued to bob his head faster and made sure to make jaehwan feel his tongue running along the veins of his dick.

 

jaehwan felt like he was going to burst any minute now. the whines were forcefully but quietly slipping and he just hoped seongwu didn't notice them.

 

“h-hyung! how about i'll talk t-to you again later?” jaehwan said, almost screamed, in front of seongwu. “i'll just finish it up in h-here.”

 

“o...kay?” the elder raised a brow. “jae, are you alright?”

 

“totally!” jaehwan was so embarrased.

 

“alright.” seongwu stood up and scooped his stuff into his arm once again. he took one last weird glance at jaehwan before leaving the room.

 

“see you later, kim!”

 

as the door closes, jaehwan waited for seongwu to walk a distance from the office before releasing a very loud moan. his fingers abruptly tugged at minhyun's hair harshly. he gasps as he realizes he has involuntarily bucked his hips up into minhyun's mouth. the elder pauses his actions, letting jaehwan fuck his mouth.

 

“hyung, hyung, hyung... i'm so close...” jaehwan cried out so desperately.

 

minhyun pulls out after hearing those, coughing a little from all the saliva. he smirked at jaehwan before he calmly stepped out of the table as if it was nothing. he started to pat the non-existent dust on his suit.

 

the secretary whines as he tries not to come unto the floor, gripping she sides of the chair. he throws his head back, biting his lip as if in pain.

 

after a few ragged breaths, jaehwan's whines grew softer and softer as he continued to collapse on the chair, feeling hopeless for a chance to release. he closed his eyes for a little while, feeling quite exhausted.

 

“you're not really going out with seongwu, are you?” minhyun questioned.

 

jaehwan peeped an eye open. “...no.”

 

“good.” minhyun adjusts his watch. “because you're coming home with me tonight.”

 

before jaehwan can say anything back, minhyun's lips are already on his. he hums while wrapping his arms around minhyun's neck again. he feels the elder slipping his arms under his legs and just like that he lifts him up, shocking jaehwan. although without breaking the kiss, minhyun carries jaehwan to the couch and positions the younger on his lap.

 

“time check?” jaehwan pulls away to ask.

 

minhyun scoffs. “who cares?”

 

minhyun connects their lips again and the secretary moans at that. they close their eyes, moving to the same rhythm as one another. jaehwan pulled minhyun's necktie, making him move impossibly closer. his hands fumbled with the buttons of his suit before minhyun stopped them.

 

“later. at home.” minhyun paused to breathe. “i just want you now, darling.”

 

jaehwan blushed at that, kissing minhyun as if thanking him. as much as he was tempted to devour the white skin he was holding on to, or what he was pressed against, or what he was sitting on, minhyun's lips were just too distracting.

 

“m-minhyun...”

 

jaehwan started to rut against minhyun's legs, desperate for his high (and hopefully coming this time). he looked at minhyun with a slight pout and pleading eyes. the look could make anyone give in so easily, but not minhyun apparently.

 

“maybe it's time i give you what you want?”

 

“god yes,” jaehwan moaned.

 

minhyun chuckled and kissed jaehwan one more time before unzipping his pants and letting his erection spring free.

 

jaehwan whimpers at the feeling of minhyun's dick against his own. he could feel his patience wearing off. he wanted him now. minhyun grabs jaehwan's waist and pulls him forward, causing them to rub against each other. jaehwan moans and minhyun groans, both desperate for each other already.

 

“right pocket, darling.”

 

jaehwan fishes for the tube of lube and squirts a good amount on his hand. he grabs minhyun's dick and slowly pumps it a few times. he watches how minhyun throws his head back, mumbling his name breathily.

 

jaehwan's eyes land on the white, sweaty skin of minhyun's neck. not stopping his pumps, he watches how minhyun's adam's apple bobs as he swallows. jaehwan bit his lip, he found minhyun looking incredibly hot at the moment. he couldn't help his lips that sucked the part of his neck inside his suit, shocking minhyun but making the elder moan.

 

“i'm sorry... i couldn't help myself.” jaehwan whispered against minhyun's neck.

 

“you don't need to apologize. i know.”

 

jaehwan proceeded to position himself with the help of minhyun, whining a little when he feels the tip of minhyun's dick poking at his entrance. his eyes flutter shut at the little attempts of pushing everything in, biting his lip at the slightly painful stretch. minhyun's fingers never amounted to this.

 

as for minhyun, he let jaehwan do whatever he needed to do to adjust to him. he let jaehwan take his time. he didn't want to do anything that might hurt the younger. after a few slow yet careful attempts, he watched jaehwan slide down his cock, mouth gaping in silence while jaehwan still tried to get used to it.

 

the elder kisses jaehwan on the cheek to soften his agitated mood a little.

 

“you're doing great, darling.”

 

jaehwan sends him a small smile. his hand wraps tighter around the red necktie minhyun was wearing. his other hand wraps around minhyun's neck as he starts to roll his hips, moaning as he feels minhyun buried deep into him. the elder, equally affected growls lowly.

 

feeling desperateness clouding over the pain, jaehwan starts to ride minhyun slowly, lifting his waist up and back down on the elder's tall dick. the sound of their moans and skin slapping echoes throughout the office room. minhyun's hands supported jaehwan's ass, spreading them and helping jaehwan lift them up so he doesn't ache too quickly.

 

“fuck! minhyun!”

 

it wasn't long until jaehwan got hard again. especially after everything minhyun put him through. he felt his dick twitch and minhyun noticed how the grip on his tie tightened. he watched jaehwan riding him with want written all over his face.

 

“minhyun, i... w-want... you...”

 

jaehwan throws his head back when minhyun thrusts up abruptly. the elder smirks as jaehwan lets out a loud moan, the sounds turning into needy whines quickly after.

 

“m-minhyun, please...”

 

minhyun gave jaehwan a few gentle pecks. “yes, darling.”

 

the elder repositions them, making jaehwan lie on the couch. the younger leans against the softness of the couch behind his head as he watches minhyun hover over him slowly. he imagined him as a fox, ghosting over it's prey, ready to devour. jaehwan shivers.

 

minhyun pushes back in, groaning lowly as jaehwan whimpers at the feeling. minhyun's eyes stay on jaehwan's with every thrust, not bothering to even look anywhere else. he intakes the sight in front of him, as if he were never going to see it again.

 

jaehwan's sweat rolled down his face mercilessly, glistening under the light. his face flushed in a faint shade of red. his fast breaths and thick moans fill minhyun's ears, much to his delight. the man underneath him, he already knew, wasn't just only his secretary anymore.

 

they both felt it. there was something more between them. and it wasn't just because of what they do, but for the past three years of working together, they knew something has bloomed and it grew on them.

 

when minhyun's thrusts become more gentle, jaehwan makes use of the time to breathe and notice that minhyun has been staring intensely at him for a while now. he cupped minhyun's cheek with one hand gently, concerned.

 

“minhyun? are you... okay?”

 

the elder just smiles at jaehwan, giving him a peck on the lips after that.

 

“nothing. you're just so beautiful, darling.”

 

jaehwan flushes, smiling shyly as he returns the peck as a thank you. the small peck turns into a heated kiss in a matter of seconds, minhyun's thrusts going stronger again.

 

“who do you belong to?” minhyun settled at jaehwan's neck, inhaling sharply.

 

“you.” jaehwan arched his back slightly, replying breathily.

 

minhyun let a out a huff of air as a slight laugh. jaehwan feels him shake his head.

 

“i couldn't hear you.” minhyun raised his head, facing him.

 

“who do you belong to, darling?”

 

jaehwan stared at minhyun, he whines when he feels minhyun thrusting stronger, harder. jaehwan saw how minhyun anticipated an answer from jaehwan, but at the same time made it hard for jaehwan to speak clearly.

 

“you, minhyun.”

 

“who–” minhyun hit jaehwan's prostate abruptly, making the younger cry out loud. “do you belong to, darling? i need to hear it.”

 

minhyun continued to thrust into that same spot over and over again. he smirks as he amusedly watches jaehwan trying to form words but it ends up turning into moans or loud whimpers.

 

“fuck!” jaehwan almost screams when minhyun went faster. “minhyun! it's you, it's you, it's you! i'm yours! only yours!”

 

minhyun chuckles before kissing jaehwan deeply, passionately moving them together. jaehwan held unto minhyun as if his life depended on it, arms and legs wrapped around the elder while minhyun thrusted with power into him.

 

“this is mine. these sounds are mine. this look is mine. you're mine, only mine.”

 

minhyun grunted lowly into jaehwan's ear like a mantra, making the younger shiver but he loved the possesiveness minhyun rendered for him. minhyun buried his head into jaehwan's sweaty neck, while pounding whatever he has left. he knew they were both close.

 

“m-minhyun... please...” jaehwan whined.

 

minhyun kissed his cheek gently. “go ahead, darling.”

 

jaehwan started to shake and arch his back, letting out loud and silent screams as he came in between them. white hot strings spurted from his dick, landing and sticking on their clothed chests, staining their uniforms.

 

jaehwan licked at minhyun's ear as the elder was chasing his own high. he breathed deep breaths into minhyun's ear, calming himself.

 

it wasn't long until minhyun came, collapsing on jaehwan shortly after but not enough to crush him. they stared at each other for a while, just catching their breaths and stupidly smiling at each other.

 

“jaehwan, get the car ready.”

 

the secretary chuckled. “i will if you get off me first.”

 

“then don't get the car ready.” minhyun held unto jaehwan longer, snuggling their sweaty faces together. “just stay here.”

 

jaehwan pecked minhyun's cheek. “what would you want for dinner?”

 

“is it too vague if i say ‘you’? or do you want me to be more specific.”

 

jaehwan slapped him lightly. “nyeon.”

 

minhyun chuckled and got off of jaehwan. he grabbed some tissues and started cleaning theirselves. he picked up jaehwan's pants and fished for his phone, getting past the password and dialling the driver.

 

“...yes, this is mr. hwang. please get the car ready, thank you.”

 

jaehwan wobbly walked to him and snatched his phone and pants, putting them on. jaehwan eyed him suspiciously, “you know my password?”

 

“0-8-0-9 are very relevant numbers to me.” minhyun smirked, making jaehwan blush but roll his eyes playfully.

 

“yeah, well, they're relevant to me too.”

 

after cleaning theirselves up and cleaning the room up a bit (jaehwan spraying some of minhyun's perfume so it didn't smell like sex) they walked towards the door.

 

“shall we?”

 

jaehwan held the door open. “after you, mr. hwang.”


End file.
